


T is for Touch

by Rinkafic



Series: Jux 'verse [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Stargate Atlantis au: jux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sensory deprivation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T is for Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calcitrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcitrix/gifts).



“Major Parrish, you’re getting your botanist back for the mission to M76-341,” Doctor Beckett announced during the morning staff meeting. David nodded and scrolled through his email, finding the clearances from both medical and psych for Evan to return to duty. He hid his smile of relief, until that moment, he hadn’t been sure if Evan was ever going to rejoin the Gate Team, there had been talk about possibly sending him back to Earth when the Daedalus came.

“I’ll keep an eye on him, Doc.”

“I’m sure you will,” Carson gave him a little knowing smirk. “See if you lads can’t help him find me more of the purple leaf plant that Teyla showed you, it makes a soothing tea.”

Parrish made a mental note of it. “You got it.”

“They aren’t going flower picking, Carson. They’re supposed to be checking out the Ancient facility there.”

The doctor crooked an eyebrow at McKay. “And along the way, they might find the plant.”

Major Sheppard, who had inherited the position of military commander upon the unexpected and sudden death of Colonel Sumner at the hands of Commander Koyla, intervened to stop the bickering and Parrish escaped the meeting without too many addendums to his duties for the day.

He was tied up with the quartermaster for a lot longer than he had planned to be and so missed gearing up with his team in the locker room. He hurriedly grabbed his gear and carried it with him to the Gate Room, where Stackhouse, Markham and Lorne were already suited up and ready. Markham was tapping his foot as he gave Parrish a dirty look after checking his watch pointedly.

Without comment, Stackhouse took the vest from him and helped him into it, doing up all the fastenings as David arranged his thigh holster comfortably. Once he was buddy-checked and ready to go, he waved to Chuck in the Control Room to dial them out.

Lorne fell into step beside him as Markham took point and Stackhouse their six. “You okay, Ev?”

“I’m fine. I was getting antsy, I needed to get back to work. Dave, do we have time to look for...”

“The purple leaf thing for Beckett, yeah, we’ll help you scout around for some.” Evan was the only one he let call him Dave, he had always been David to everyone until Evan came along.

The smile Lorne flashed him was almost normal, and that set Parrish’s mind at ease. His botanist was still a little skittish after his attempt to check out a few weeks earlier by chewing some poison leaves, but he was getting better. They talked more now than they had before the incident. Both David and Doctor Heightmeyer were convinced that Evan’s reaction had been brought on by depression and shock and grief, he didn’t seem to be in danger of offing himself. But that didn’t mean his team wasn’t watching him closely.

“Structure is that way,” Markham said, reading from a handheld device he had borrowed from Zelenka.

“Purple plants!” Lorne called as they approached the ruins of an Ancient building. He veered off towards them and David let him go.

“Stacks, I’ll stand watch, help Lorne collect a bag of those leaves for Beckett.”

“You got it, sir.” Stackhouse snapped his P-90 onto the hooks on his vest and went to join Evan. With the two of them working, they soon had a good quantity of the leaves, which they put into Evan’s backpack.

Once their secondary task was done, they joined Markham at the door of the ruins. “I’m not getting any energy signatures, but maybe there’s some artifacts around,” Jason waved towards the door.

“Tread carefully, we don’t want to set off any booby traps. Evan, walk where I walk, step where I step.”

The place wasn’t very big, and it looked like it had been stripped clean of anything of value. David moved to an intact wall panel to examine it. He didn’t read much Ancient, but he saw the word for “on” and he touched the spot under the symbol. There was a crackling noise and the panel flickered. “I think I’ve got something he...” the panel sparked and blue arcs of electricity danced over the surface for a moment before the panel exploded.

Parrish felt heat and pain and then a hard jolt as he hit the wall.

~*~

 

“DAVE!” Evan screamed as he heard the panel explode and turned to see Parrish thrown backwards. He rushed to David’s side, feeling for a pulse at his throat. His pulse was strong and fast. He wasn’t dead. Thank God, he wasn’t dead.

He felt strong hands on his shoulders and he was being pulled back and away. “Let Stacks in, Doc.” Stackhouse was their field medic. Evan scrambled back, falling against Markham in his haste to let him work.

“I think he’s okay. A few cuts, but he’s not burned. He’s got a lump on the back of his head, probably from hitting the wall. Let’s get him back to Atlantis,” Stackhouse told them.

Evan fretted until they were allowed into the infirmary to see Parrish. When they got to his bedside, Evan immediately grabbed David’s hand. “Dave, are you awake? Hard to tell with the bandages.”

“Yeah,” Parrish replied.

“What’s the Doctor say?” Stacks asked.

“That it might be temporary.” Parrish felt along the edge of the bandage covering his eyes. Automatically, Evan reached up and clasped his hand, pulling it away from the gauze.

“You can’t see,” Evan said quietly.

“I can’t see,” David confirmed.

David was clenching Evan’s hand tightly. He gave a reassuring squeeze in return. “How long until they know?”

“Beckett wants to keep the bandages on for a few days.”

Standing at the end of the bed, Markham grabbed David’s foot and tugged it lightly. “How are you otherwise?”

“Fine. I can leave as soon as the IV thing is done.”

“Do you want me to type up your report?” Evan offered, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

David groaned, reminded that he was not going to be able to handle the bulk of his regular duties as Sheppard’s XO. “Yeah, that would be helpful, Ev. Thanks.”

Accompanying David to his quarters, Evan got him settled on the couch and then went to the mess hall to get food since Parrish did not feel up to going up there. He trusted Evan to pick his food, they ate together often enough.

“I got sandwiches. Do you want the tuna salad or the turkey?” Evan asked as he came back. He was trying to act normally, unsure how David was going to handle the situation.

“Tuna. Did you get chips?”

“And pickles. Well, pickled orange-almost-cucumbers.” Evan placed the tray on David’s knees and then sat beside him. He picked up the sandwich and took off the plastic wrap and then opened the bag of chips, placing both on the plate in front of David. “Juice box to the right. I got us fruit punch.”

David ate slowly, feeling his way through the simple meal. “I can’t finish, you want the rest of the chips?”

“Hell yeah!” The chips only lasted for a few weeks after the Daedalus run, Evan wasn’t letting them go to waste, these might be the last for a while. After he finished eating, he carried the tray to the table in the corner. Parrish was sitting quietly, his hands resting on his knees. “Dave? You okay?”

“What if it’s permanent, Ev? If I’m blind, they’re gonna send me back to Earth, I’ll be washed out of the SGC.”

Hurrying to his side, Evan knelt on the sofa cushion beside him and wrapped his arms around David’s shoulders. “I’m sure everything is going to be fine.”

“And if it isn’t?” David pressed his forehead to Evan’s shoulder.

“Then we’ll figure it out.”

“Don’t want to lose you,” Parrish mumbled, feeling vulnerable and lost.

Evan hugged him tighter. “Not gonna happen. If they send you back, I’m going with you.”

~*~

 

Knowing that this wasn’t the worst case scenario didn’t make David feel any less freaked out by the situation. He was trying to keep a stiff upper lip and not lose it. Thank heavens Lorne was keeping his head and steering him through this. His boyfriend hadn’t left his side since the infirmary.

It was a little embarrassing, needing help using the bathroom, but because it was Evan, he was able to put up with it. Evan just guided him, letting him do almost everything for himself. He couldn’t shower because of the bandages, so Evan gave him a sponge bath in the big shower stall. David was certain Evan ended up the wetter of the two of them.

He let himself be led to bed and tucked in. When Evan kissed his forehead over the bandage and it seemed like he was going to leave, David grabbed for his hand. “Don’t go, please. I know I’m being a baby... Don’t go.”

“I guess we’ve got a legit excuse for me staying over,” Evan replied. David heard him moving quietly around the room. The mattress gave a little as Evan lifted the blanket and climbed in beside him. “G’night.”

“Night, Evan. Thanks.”

“You’d do the same for me.” David had no reply to that that wouldn’t sound smug, because he probably would.

~*~

 

“What do you see, Major?” Doctor Beckett asked and David’s hopes that there was still a layer of bandages over his eyes were dashed.

He held his hand up and waved it in front of his face. “Nothing. Just black, all black, no light.”

“I was afraid this might be the case. We’ll leave the bandages off, there’s still a chance things will snap back.” Beckett patted his arm sympathetically.

This was his worst nightmare. A blind pilot was useless to the Air Force, just as a blind XO was useless to Atlantis. He was going to be shipped home and cashiered out on disability. He slammed a fist down on the exam table beside him in frustration.

Walking back to his quarters, Evan was trying to be upbeat, probably using every single happy exercise he had picked up from Heightmeyer recently. He had continued to stay with David every night. No one had said anything about it, and now it didn’t seem like it would matter much anyway.

Miserable, he went to his bed and threw himself down across it. Clucking his tongue, Evan joined him. “It isn’t a certainty, Dave.”

“I’m useless like this, I can’t do anything!”

“You most certainly are not. And you can do most of what you used to do, you’ll just need to change the way you did it.”

David knew that, in theory, but the last few days had been annoying. The prospect of having to spend the rest of his life like this was depressing and made him testy. “Yeah, right.”

Warm fingers closed around his hand. “Touch me.”

“What?”

“I miss you. Touch me, get me off,” Evan whispered huskily near his ear, his breath warm on David’s skin.

“I can’t even see you.” When Evan huffed in annoyance, he conceded, “Okay, fine.”

Encountering the waistband of Evan’s khakis when he groped around, he slid a finger along the edge until he came to the button. “There, you’ve still got perfect aim,” Evan laughed as he rolled onto his back.

He undid the button and tugged the zipper down. He worked his hand inside Lorne’s trousers and stroked the warm firmness that was pressed against the cotton boxers. “A little help?” David whispered, pushing at the waistband. Evan raised his hips and shifted, kicking off the khakis. When David huffed in annoyance, he took off the boxers too.

“What do you want me to do?” David asked.

“Make me come.”

“How?”

“However you want.”

He stroked his fingers along Evan’s erection, then wrapped his hand around and began to slowly pull up and push down. He grinned as Evan sighed and bucked a little, thrusting up into his hand. He gave a few more pulls and then let his fingers slide down to lightly graze over Evan’s balls, drawing swirls and circles. .

He tried not to think about the fact that he couldn’t see what he was doing. “Are the lights off?”

“They are now.”

“So we’re on equal footing here?”

“We’re always on equal footing, Dave. But yeah, I can’t see much, it’s dark. God, do that again.”

David wet his finger in his mouth and stroked the skin behind Evan’s balls again. He smiled at the groan of his name that turned into a full throated cry as he dipped his finger into Evan’s ass. He grasped Evan’s cock with his other hand and resumed stroking him. Soon Evan was writhing and thrashing and came noisily, screaming David’s name.

Lying beside him breathing heavily, Evan reached over and patted his stomach awkwardly. “Gimmee a minute. Just need a minute.” he mumbled.

“To what?” David asked, laughing.

“Find the condoms and lube.”

“Greedy bastard, you want me to fuck you too?”

David could hear the smile in Evan’s voice as he replied, “Yup, I do.”

He tried to follow Evan’s movements by sound as he got up and went to the dresser and opened drawers. He heard a light thud as he obviously found the bottle of lube and the bump of Evan’s hip on the drawer. There was a flutter of sound and then he felt the cool foil of the condom packet land on his belly. Then Evan dropped onto the bed beside him. David ripped open the condom wrapper and slid the condom on. He had done that in the dark often enough.

“I won’t be able to see you.” David loved watching Evan as he took him.

“You’ll hear me. Besides, you know what I look like.” The bottle of lube bumped against his hand. “Fingers out.”

“You’re making me do ALL the work!”

“Shut up, you love shoving your fingers in my ass and you know it. C’mon, I want you.”

The cool gel squirt onto his fingers. “Where are you?”

“Right next to you.”

“I meant are you on your belly or your knees or your back?”

“Oh, uhm, on my knees right now, you want me otherwise?”

“No, that’s fine. He put out his hand and connected with Evan’s hip. He felt his way over to where he needed to be and managed to get most of the lube in the intended spot.

“Good enough, want you,” Evan rocked back and bumped him impatiently.

David laughed. “You’re so bossy, and demanding. Why do I put up with you?” He stroked his hands over Evan’s hips as he moved to kneel behind him. They didn’t usually do it this way because David liked watching Evan’s face as he took him. He tried not to think about the part he was missing.

“Because I’m the best piece of ass you’ve ever had. You said so yourself.”

“You’re getting cocky, Doctor Lorne, you might be spending too much time with McKay.” He ran his palms over the smooth skin of Evan’s back, imagining how he looked there on his knees, waiting, ready. His cock twitched in response.

He didn’t fumble too badly in lining up, then he pushed in and Evan hissed at the intrusion. “Oh, man, Dave, yeah. Fuck. That’s what I needed. Too long, been too long.”

Evan had never been a quiet lay. He talked and made a lot of noise, noisier than anyone David had ever been with. He had often threatened to gag Evan, which had brought on a whole different discussion and ended up in plans for a vacation back on Earth where they could indulge some of their fantasies. Luckily, the Ancients had soundproofed their quarters.

David hadn’t realized how much noise Evan actually made until it was the focus of his attention. He found that he knew what faces Evan would be making just by the sounds. He decided his lover was right, he could still do the same stuff, he was just going to have to do it differently. He still had his imagination and his memory, he could work with that.

He called out Evan’s name as he came and collapsed on him, knocking him flat to the mattress. That provoked a bit of protest until he shut Evan up by kissing him. Flipping him over and blowing him also stopped the complaints. 

~*~

 

“Evan!” David batted him on the hip to wake him up. Evan had basically moved in with him and didn’t even pretend to return to his own quarters anymore.

“What?”

“Are the lights on?”

“Yes. Turn ‘em off yourself.” Evan Lorne did not like being woken up, he was often cranky when David tried rousing him before the alarm went off.

“I can see light splotches.”

It took a minute for that to sink into his sleep-muddled lover’s mind. “Whu?” Evan asked and then snorted.

“I see light splotches. I need to go to the infirmary.”

“Okay, okay.” Evan rolled off the bed and David heard him stumbling around collecting clothing.  
“Pants,” Evan said as they hit David’s chest. A drawer opened and he was hit with what he presumed was a t-shirt.

He got the pants on and then Evan was there, tugging the t-shirt over his head gruffly. He heard him yawn noisily then Evan sat on the floor and put his socks on for him.

“I can do that.”

“Not quickly and I wanna go get this done and then come back to bed. It’s my day off today, I was gonna sleep in.” His unlaced boots were shoved over his toes, Evan let him work his feet into them and then tied them up.

David had wanted to be treated normally, despite his handicap, and Evan was certainly doing that. He was getting very little pity from his lover. The pity came from every other corner, Stackhouse and Markham and Sheppard were all acting really weird around him. His botanist grabbed him by the hand and practically dragged him through the city to see Beckett.

After shining a light in his eyes and taking a few scans with a few devices, Doctor Beckett declared that he didn’t know anything and they would just have to see how things changed, but he was encouraged by this development. Evan had snorted derisively at the non-help and lack of diagnosis and led David back to bed.

It took a few days, but gradually David’s sight came back. Relieved beyond telling, he was able to go back to work and resume his Gate Team duties. From that time on, his team wouldn’t allow him touch anything before they checked it out first.

And Evan had permanently moved into his quarters. When David had protested, he told him that Sheppard knew about it and didn’t care and since their CO’s opinion was the only one that counted, he wasn’t going to sleep alone if it could be helped. David kinda liked that his lover was so bossy at times. He wished it hadn’t taken the emergency to bring that out of Evan, but he was gratified to see it.

 

The End


End file.
